It's His Birthday Tomorrow!
by Special Kid
Summary: A strange meeting between a golden god and a red wonder and their encounters afterwards. (I have been asked to keep writing, so this will no longer be a one shot)
1. Chapter 1

**This one shot is told in Clary's POV. Hope you guys like it. :)**

I woke this morning with an unrealistic optimism. I quickly got up, threw on sweatpants, a sports bra, and a light jacket over that. I grabbed a water bottle and headed out the door.

I was welcomed with the cool breeze of the October morning. I took a deep breath and started jogging down the street. I ran for a mile and took a eight second break for water, then kept running for another two miles without stopping.

A ran 5 miles in the end in 15 minutes and 38 seconds. That's a new record! I did a mini leap of joy and went to my favorite coffee shop, Java Jones. I went straight to the counter and ordered a black coffee with tons of sugar, just the way I like it. When I got the coffee, I made a mental note to myself, _black, like my soul._

I took a seat next to a window and looked outside, enjoying the view of the busy New York streets. Everyone was rushing to the work or to their homes, that's what I'm used to in this very busy city.

I finished my coffee and started jogging home again. Half way there, I saw a store for board and video games. I mentally face palmed, _It's my friend's birthday tomorrow, and I haven't gotten Simon anything!_

I quickly entered and looked for the most recent release of Halo and more figures for D&D. I saw what I came for and even more. I had also found mini star-fighters for Simon's Star Wars game too.

I went to the front and saw someone I had never seen before standing behind the cash register. This 'someone' had a tan surfer's would be jealous of, golden hair, and mysterious golden eyes. This guy was tall at around 6'2'' while I was 5'4''. He looked like a _god._

I went to the front a he smiled at me. I looked at his name tag and it read _Jace. _Jace was charming, but I wasn't falling for his looks. His smile turned into a smirk when I looked up into his eyes. I smirked back and whacked him on the head. He looked surprised, then started to chuckle.

I quickly payed for the items and he handed them back to me in a bag with the receipt in it.

After Jace gave me one smile I left. But as I left the store, I was stupid and turned around to look at Jace. He was still smiled and waved at me. I blushed and jogged home.

When I got home, I looked into the bag and noticed that not only was there Simon's presents and a receipt, but there was a slip of paper with a number on it too.

I blushed again, but thankfully no one was there to see, and went to my room. I got out my phone and considered calling the number. The teenage girl side of me won, and called the number. Someone picked on the second ring.

"Hello?" Someone, a female, said.

"Uh, hi. Is someone named Jace there?" The girl sighed and shouted at the top of her lungs at someone.

"Honestly, I really hope Jace doesn't make you a one night stand too. Trust me, its not worth it." There was a frown in her voice. But, just before I could ask for a better explanation, Jace was suddenly there.

"Hello?" Jace said with a curious tone in his voice.

"Hi. It's the girl who got your number when you slipped it into my bag" I said accusingly. "Anyways, I was wondering why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you slip your number into my bag?"

"Oh, that. I was wondering if you wanted to go get dinner together sometime" he asked hopefully. I was silent. "You still there?"

"Ya...just thinking" He gave a minute.

"Well?" he asked.

"Uh, sure?" I said uncertainly. "Why not" I said more sure of my self.

"Sweet. I'll pick you up at 6:00 tonight. Where do you live?"

"Oh no you don't. I'll meet you at the game store you work at instead."

"Okay then. See you there. Oh, and you have the prettiest hair and the brightest eyes I have ever seen." he said genuinely. At that he hung up.

Wait, when did he say he was going to pick me up? 6:00? _Shit._ That means that I have an hour and forty minutes to shower, put on something nice, and get to the store. Just great.

* * *

><p>I got to the store two minutes before he showed. When he did arrive, he looked at me unabashedly and looked me up and down, slowly. I shifted nervously and he noticed my discomfort. He took my hand and led me to nice silver mustang.<p>

Jace opened my door, and got in, him closing it after I had settled in. He then went around to his side and got in. He drove us to a nice sit down restaurant and we had a quiet evening. He made me laugh quite a lot and each time I laughed, he would smile at me.

When we finished, he insisted that he drove me home, and this time, I allowed it. I told him where I lived and we drove in a comfortable silence.

We got to my place all too soon and I had to get out. But, being the gentleman Jace turned out to be, he again got out and went around to my side to open my door for me. Jace walked me up to my front door and turned to me.

Jace began to lean in, and I didn't turn away. His lips connected with mine in a soft yet passionate kiss. He broke away too soon. I quickly went to my tip toes and gave him another meaningful kiss before he could leave. This time, neither of us pulled away. He pulled me closer to him, and I didn't fight him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. We wouldn't have pulled away, if not for the fact that we both had to breathe.

We eventually left each others arms and I went inside, Jace going back to his car. When he was out of sight, I sunk against the wall. _What a night._ I smiled and went to my bed, quickly putting shorts and a tank top on. I fell asleep, dreaming about a perfect pair of golden eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Jace POV<strong>

I got home and fell asleep with a certain pair of shimmering emerald eyes in my mind. I really hope that we would be able to do that again. She is the only one for me, I saw that when I first met her. She wasn't just a toy for me, this girl is _really _the one. No more one night stands, i am devoting myself to that beautiful red head.

**Hope you guys liked it. Remember to favorite, follow, and review. Thank you for reading this one shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Clary POV**

I woke the next morning with the memory of the kiss in my mind. But that thought quickly vanished when I remembered it was Simon's birthday today! I got up and took a quick shower. I put on some jeans and a black long sleeved shirt, putting on only mascara and red lipstick for the day.

I hurried into the main room to wrap Simon's present. I quickly got it done and grabbed some coffee on the go.

I called Simon telling him that I was coming over early. He agreed and here I am now, at Simon's house. I climbed out of my car and walked to the front. I took out a key and opened the door. Simon had heard me coming in, and he jumped up from the couch and ran to me, giving me a hug.

"I need to tell you something" He said with a goofy grin on his face. "I met this wonderful girl nine days ago, and we became great friends and eventually we became a couple" I smiled and hugged him again. "Anyways, she is coming to the party. I think you'll like her"

"I'm sure I will Simon. In the meantime, lets catch up some more. I haven't seen you in a couple weeks."

* * *

><p>Friends started showing up three hours after Simon and I finished catching up. Simon started getting nervous after the first few guests showed up, and I could guess why. He was doubting his new girlfriend's arrival.<p>

Simon's nervous behavior stopped when he saw a sleek silver mustang pull into the driveway. Wait a minute, is that the same mustang that Jace drove? A beautiful dark haired woman stepped out of the vehicle gracefully. She was tall, and had just the right amount of make up on. She was wearing a sleek red dress. The mystery girlfriend smiled when she saw Simon step out to greet her.

The two came in and Simon introduced us. "Izzy, this is Clary. Clary, Izzy" We shook hands and she smiled widely. I returned the smile.

Izzy and I loved each other immediately and we started to tell each other about ourselves. I started.

"I live by myself and I have a brother named Jonathon. He left for England three years ago and my mom went with him. My dad died when I was two. I know it sounds sad but it was actually easy to move on."

Izzy nodded and started telling me about her. "I have two brothers, one is blood related, the other is adopted. The one who is my blood brother is Alexander, but he goes by Alec. My adopted brother's name is Jonathon Christopher, and he goes by Jace"

My eyes instantly widened. "Two things I need to tell. One, Jonathon Christopher? That is my brothers full name. That is _so _weird. Two, Jace? I went on a date with him last night."

"_You _were the one Jace couldn't stop talking about? Well, I can see why." She gestured to my hair and bright eyes. I blushed at her comment.

"Jace isn't going to be here is he?"

"I don't think so. He doesn't like Simon. He even has a rude name for him, Rat Boy" I laughed.

"Where'd he even get the idea for that name from?"

Izzy laughed with me. "I have no clue"

We kept joking all night until Simon's party ended and everyone went home, everyone except Izzy and me.

"We should invite Jace, Alec and any other friends over to play Truth or Dare." Izzy suggested and both Simon and I nodded in agreement. Izzy smiled and stood up to make some calls.

In fifteen minutes, we had Jace, Alec, Alec's boyfriend Magnus (Who knew he was gay? It didn't bother me though, they were such a cute couple), and Maia and Jordan who are friends of mine. Everyone sat down in a circle.

"Everyone knows the basic rules. If you don't want to do a dare or answer a truth, you take of an article of clothing. Now...who wants to go first?" I asked everyone. Izzy smiled and started saying she did. So I let her.

"Jace? Truth or Dare?" Izzy asked taunting him.

"Dare" He smirked back. Izzy smiled evilly and the smirk vanished, being replaced by fear.

"I dare you to get a duck and kiss it on the beak" She said proudly. I looked at her in confusion and she shrugged at me. "Jace hates ducks" I smile and laugh at the idea of Jace being chased by a little duckling. He glared at me and took off his shirt. _Oh dear lord, help me. _Jace has a seriously muscled chest and abs.

He caught me staring and said, "You like what you see Red?" I turned away blushing and I'm pretty sure he was smiling like crazy at me.

"Rat Boy. Truth or Dare?" Simon looked thoughtful but quickly answered with a truth. "Are you thinking of Isabelle right now?" Simon's face lost all color and he squeked out a yes. Izzy looked honestly surprised and Jace looked happy he was able to get that out of him.

"Clary" Simon squeaked out, then he cleared his throat. "Clary" He said a little more solidly. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" I said out of boredom.

"I dare you to play 7 minutes of heaven with Jace." Simon seemed to be in a devilish mood today. Oh well. How bad could 7 minutes of heaven be with Jace. Not that bad, let me tell you. We did the dare and came and sat down again.

It continued like that until Magnus passed out because he was so tired. Everyone decided that they would sleep over that night and drive home in the morning.


End file.
